UnExpected Comfort
by Moonyxforever
Summary: Can Harry get over the death of his beloved godfather or will someone else help him deal with the pain?
1. Sirius

Me- Sigh "Alas I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters" sigh

Harry- "Uuugghh! For the last time nobody owns me!" walks out

* * *

Harry was sitting out on the soft green grass leaning back on a shady beech tree just looking blankly in to the black lake. That was all he ever did these days since the Department of Mysteries fiasco that claimed his godfather's, Sirius, life. He didn't talk to his friends about it, or Remus, none of the adults.

'What do they know anyway?' Harry scoffed to himself

'Nothing' he thought to himself

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone sit down next to him till they spoke.

"They're worried about you, you know." Someone said in a deep calm voice beside him.

Harry jumped a good two feet while whipping his head around so fast that he was surprised that he didn't give himself whip lash. He turned his head around to see the eldest Weasley son, Bill, sitting next to him.

Bill was a curse breaker at Gringotts. He had long read hair that was always tied back with a hair band at the base of his neck along with a single fang earring. Bill was facing him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to answer.

"I know." Harry whispered in a raspy voice turning his head to Bill to look him in the eyes that were hallow, haunted.

'Eyes that have seen too much death for one life time.' Bill thought

"You're not alone in this Harry." Bill said wisely looking out onto the plain.

"Yes I am. I'm the only one who can end this stupid war." Harry said in a hallow voice.

"That's true but there are still people that care about you." Bill said sliding over and putting an arm over the person who he considered his honorary brother.

"You shouldn't block out people that care about you. They will help you get over this pain that you're feeling." He continued softly

"They don't know about how I feel, what I lost." Harry said thinking back at the painful memories that he had with Sirius.

"May be but you still have family." The eldest Weasley son said looking at the Boy-Who-Lived out of the corner of his eye.

"The Dursleys?" Harry scoffed "Their not family."

"But there is still us. Mum and Dad look at you as their seventh son. Gred, Forge, Ron, Charlie, and Ginny look to you as their honorary brother. Remus you may not know it looks to you as his cub and only son. Dumbledore looks to you as the grandson that he never had. McGonagall if you didn't know has a soft spot for you in her heart also." The older man said.

"I get it" Harry said softly feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

"And I …. And I look to you as my little brother too." Bill finished gathering Harry up in a comforting embrace as the tears started to cascade down his face.

"I know that Sirius looked down to you as the son that he never had. He would be so proud of you. I know I am." Bill soothed in Harry's ear. He started t rock his younger sibling back and forth hoping to calm him down.

Harry peaked up at the man that he looked up to as an older brother as his sobs subsided from is out break.

"Sorry that you have to deal with this, Bill." Harry said softly as he accepted the comfort that was given to him.

"There's nothing to apologize for Harry. If anyone deserves to cry it's you." Bill said, pausing "That's what big brothers are for, to comfort the younger siblings when they cry an' such." He said looking down at the bespectacled boy. He could still see the haunted look in those dull emerald eyes. All he, Bill, could hope for is that it will fade over time.

'So young to deal with the deaths of loved ones and the weight of the world' Bill thought sadly

Fin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please review


	2. Dumbledore

Me- ' I don't iwn harry potter right, Forge?'

Forge- 'Nahh, you own it.

Gred –'he's right'

Me- 'Boys don't make me get Charlie and Bill in here!' starts to make a partonas

Gred –' Okay Okay..'

Forge- '-She sadly…'

Gred- '-Dosent own..'

Forge – '- Harry or…'

Gred- '- Any of…'

Forge and Gred- ' – US!'

Another year, another death.

And Harry Potter was once again sitting in the shadows of the black lake wallowing in guilt.

'How many deaths do I have to go through?' Harry scoffed to himself taking in the landscape with him dull emerald eyes.

This year though it wasn't a family member but it should have been. He once again was at the scene when it happened. Everytime Harry closes his eyes he sees Cedric falling on the ground still as stone. He sees Sirius arching gracefully backwards into the veil. Then the recent death of Dumbledore twirling and plummeting in the air toward the earth after being hit with the Killing Curse.

'Everytime someone goes to protect me they end up dead. Who's next?' Harry thought

"It's not your fault Harry." Said Bill, sitting down next to him.

"Yes it is. If I was able to throw of the spell would have been able to save him…" Harry started in a hoarse voice, turning to see Bill's newly scarred face looking at him worriedly.

"There's nothing you would've been able to do." Bill interrupted

'Why does he always have to see death?' Bill thought looking into those once again hollow, lifeless emerald eyes.

'And he was just beginning to heal.' Thought Bill sadly

"You know what?"Harry asked looking across the grounds.

"No what?" Bill asked calmly

"I'm done fighting. Fighting in this stupid war. I've learn that the more you fight , the more death there is." Harry said in the same lifeless tone though now it was laced with a hint of anger.

"You know what Dumbledore said to me the other day?" Bill asked gently pulling his little brother into his warm side.

"No but I am guessing that it was something cryptic." Harry said dully leaning into the comfort

"Not Really. He said That even though there is a war ahead of us. We have something Voldemort doesn't know what that is?" the older of the two asked looking down at Harry comfortingly.

"What?'" harry asked with a little bit of courosity

"Something worth fighting for." Bill answered pulling him into a comforting embrace that they both needed.

'So young to be facing the war and death…. So young' thought Bill sadly pulling Harry in a little tighter

Please review


	3. The Final Battle's Effects

Me- Sigh "Sadly I am once again have to announce that I don't own any of these characters" slumps in seat

The end of the war

Harry was standing out on the Rubble marble that used to be the Front steps of Hogwarts. The Final battle was over and Voldie-Shorts was gone for good leaving a very exhausted Harry in his place. With the final battle over it left the families' time to morn. The Weasley's' being one of them. They just lost their son, Fred, in this battle and it was taking the family hard.

Behind him Harry could hear two sets of feet heading his way. Harry being subtle about it went to reach for his wand that was in his red dragon hide wand holster. Suddenly Harry felt a hard calloused hand on his shoulder. Whipping are wand out harry came face to face with Charlie and Bill Weasley. Both had their hands up in surrender eyeing the holly wand warily.

"What did you say to me down by the lake after Dumbledore died?" Harry asked in a guarded tone ready to fight.

"I believe that I said 'Even though there is a war ahead of us, We have one thing Voldemort doesn't….. Something worth fighting for." Bill answered thinking back to that day. Harry lowered his wand slightly before turning to Charlie.

"What was the name of Hagrid's dragon?" Harry asked looking at him like he was piercing in to Charlie's soul.

"Norbert or renamed Norberta" Charlie answered calmly. It was then that Harry full relaxed and reholstered his wand and sitting on part of the step that wasn't ruined. Charlie and Bill took the silent invitation to sit on either side of the youth.

"The war really has changed you hasn't it?" Charlie asked looking in to the slightly dull. haunted emerald eyes that look like they have seen enough death in a short lifetime.

"What can I say war can change people. Losing loved ones can change people. Basically being chased by Voldemort can change people." Harry said flatly looking out on the battle field.

"So how are you taking everything, Last time I saw you, you seemed determined. And now…" Bill trailed off thinking back to the event that happened last time Harry was at shell cottage.

"Like I said losing loved ones can does that to a guy. I lost every connection to my parents, my godson lost his parents. I don't want him to turn out like I did." Harry explained looking out on the horizon thinking about Tonks and Remus and how peaceful they looked in death.

"Harry you're a great man, Heck great wizard if Teddy turns out like you it'll show that you raised him right. He would turn into a great wizard ,too." Charlie said taking on comforting big brother role with Bill to help the young man before him. Slowly tears started to cascade down Harry's pale and blooded cheek's. Charlie carefully gathered Harry up in his slightly scarred muscular arms and slowly rocked him back and forth while Bill rubbed his back soothingly.

Seventeen or not Harry needed the comfort and who better to give it to him that his honorary older brother's? Charlie hadn't been part of Harry's life, long but he already felt the brotherly need to protect him. He then pulled Harry tighter into his strong muscular chest as the thin boy's frame started to shake from the sobs.

"Harry, Remus looked to you as a part of his pack, one of the cub's you could say. He wouldn't want you to look back on the bad memories but the good. Along with Tonks I know for a fact that if you start to look back on the bad she will come back from the grave personally and haunt you for it." Bill said with a slight chuckle while still rubbing Harry's back.

Slowly Charlie and Bill began to sing in soft tenor voices hoping that Harry would fall asleep

"Come stop your crying it'll be all right, Just take my hand and hold it tight,

I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry

For one so small you seemed so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart, Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on now and forever more

You'll be in my heart, No matter what they say

You'll be in my heart"

By the time they finished the song Harry had fallen into a fitful slumber but even in sleep he didn't seem peaceful. Charlie carefully picked the still too skinny teenager in his arms and carried him up to what remained of Gryffindor tower and put him to bed with Bill right behind him.

Bill gently took off Harry's shoes and glasses while Charlie tucked him in. Before Charlie left he gently ruffled Harry's already messy black hair and saying

"I love you, little brother" before walking out

Bill gently sat down on the bed that Harry occupied and looked at the sleeping teenager.

'He can never be normal, can he?' Bill thought to himself. He slowly stood up ruffled Harry's hair like Charlie did and said

"You'll always be my lil brother" before walking to the door and extinguishing the torches. With one last glance at the sleeping form before heading to the common room.

Please review


	4. The Deaths

Me-'Once again I must confess that I don't own harry potter' pouts

Unfortunately for Harry the peace didn't last too long. Soon his dreams were plagued with the scenes of the ones he cared about death. The first scene has started.

_He was in the grave yard a large cauldron in front of him with steam billowing out of it. All he could see was a pair of blood red eyes staring back at him. Then all of a sudden his scar was on fire and Lord Voldemort was in front of him. Cedric was staring at Voldemort in horror._

_Voldemort looked back at him, taking out his wand and pointing it at Cedric from his kneeling position. He then said that dreaded words that Harry hoped would have never came._

"_Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort screamed and a blinding green flash came from at the end of his wand. Harry closed his eyes upon instinct he couldn't see but he heard the thump of a body collapsing to the ground. When Harry opened his eyes next all he could see was the cold, lifeless grey ones of Cedric's._

_POP! The scene changed_

_Harry was at the Department of Mysteries with duel's going on all around him. Tonks was taking on Davolo, Remus was dueling fiercely Rabastan, Moody was battling McNair, and Sirius was taking on his cousin Bellatrix next to him while he, Harry, himself was taking Malfoy Sr. Suddenly Bellatrix hit Sirius with a stunner. The laughter was yet to leave Sirius' face yet there was surprise on his face, too. His Godfather's back was arching gracefully in to the Veil his eyes yet to waver from his own face. One minute he was looking at Harry the next he was gone._

_POP! The scene changed once more_

_He was on top of the astronomy tower with Dumbledore who was pale and staring at Snape._

"_It's time Serverus. Please" Dumbledore said in a grave tone._

_One again the dreaded word were said again._

"_Avada Kadavra!" and Dumbledore was falling from the astronomy tower like a rag doll._

_POP!_

_Harry was in the Shrieking shack Nagini just bitten Snape and all that was staring back at him were horror black eyes. The vial of memories stuck in his hand._

_POP!_

_Peter Pettigrew had his silver hand around Remus' neck and just dropped him like a rag doll. Harry kneeled next to Remus putting up a shield charm up before hugging the man he thought for as another father after Sirius died close. Remus slowly reached his hand up to Harry's face and gently wiped away the teen's tears._

"_I..love…you…cub…..Take…care…of….Teddy..for…me." Remus said in a hoarse voice before closing his eyes and taking a breath for the last time. Then he fell limp in Harry's arms. The last Marauder was gone forever._

_POP!_

_Tonks just got killed by Bellatrix by her silver blade. She looked at Harry Mouthing the words_

'_I love you. Take care of Teddy' and dying just like her husband._

_Somewhere from the distance Harry could hear people calling his name yet he was still to wake._

_POP!_

_Harry was in Godric's Hallow his Dad fighting Voldemort before falling to the floor with a thump._

"_Harry. Harry!" the voices were getting louder_

_POP!_

_His mother was begging for mercy. Voldemort just laughed coldly b fore saying_

"_Avada Kadavra!" and his mother fell to the ground never to move again._

It was then that Harry woke up emitting the room in screams, tears cascading down his cheeks and sweat covering his face.

'Damn. Are the nightmares ever going to stop? How did I get to my dorm?' Harry thought

Looking around the room he realized that everything was out of focus. Just as he realized this a pair of soft but calloused hands gently reaches out and slides his glasses into place. When everything came into focus Harry noticed that it was Bill who had handed him his glasses. But, Bill wasn't alone; Charlie was with him, too. After a few minutes of silence it was Harry that broke it.

"How bad was it?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"We could hear you all the way from the common room." Charlie answered sitting on the bed at Harry's feet and looking at his little brother with sympathy. Harry just groaned in embarrassment and put his head in his hands with a sigh.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry, we all have nightmares." Bill said wisely; reaching out a attentive hand and wiped the tears and sweat away.

"I'm seventeen year old! I should be having nightmares!" Harry said in frustration.

"With your past I would have been surprised if you didn't have them." Charlie said calmly taking Harry's hand into his larger one. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until Bill broke it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"He said worriedly

Harry leaning his head back against the headboard shook his head closing his eyes fighting back tears just thinking about the nightmare.

"Harry we won't be letting you wallow away in this guilt."Charlie said eyeing his little brother

Sighing knowing that they would keep persisting him till he told what his nightmare was about told his nightmare.

"It was peaceful at first then it was a replay of everyone's death. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Moony, Tonks, Mum, Dad" By the time he was finished tears of betrayal were falling down his cheeks.

Bill and Charlie gathered Harry into a group hug and held their little brother close.

"Harry what did we say about feeling guilty about their deaths?" Charlie asked pulling back slightly so he could see those emerald green eyes

"To focus on the good not the bad and that Tonks would rise from the grave and personally haunt me if I did the opposite." By the end of that sentence there was a small smile on Harry's face.

"Thanks guy's I needed that" Harry said pulling them back into a hug

To Be Continued……

Thanks Flamegirl

Serenityselena

Miss-harry-potter-weasley

Blackest-Apologies

Please Review


	5. WhoWhatWhenAnimagus!

Me-I Don't own harry potter. Though I wish I did' pouts.

* * *

"Your welcome little brother." Charlie said giving Harry's shoulder a reassuring squeeze once the embrace was broken .

"So what do you want to do?" Bill asked while tenderly wiping away some fringe from Harry's face.

"I don't know but I just don't want to face everyone yet. Though I want to make amends." Harry's said explaining thinking of all the families that he had to go to.

"It's okay we can just hang around here." Bill said comfortingly

"I'd like that and tomorrow I'll start making amends to the families." Harry said getting up from the bed he was sitting in.

"Take your time. We'll meet you in the common room." Charlie said gently while head in to the door but not before ruffling Harry's already messy hair. Which Harry playfully swatted away with a hand.

"Don't do that you'll wake it!"Harry said in laughter. Bill and Charlie looked at him strangely before bursting out laughing

"Like Charlie said take your time we'll wait for you in the common room." Bill said softly before leaving after Charlie.

Harry stood up at the side of the bed and took out a miniature size version of his trunk. He quickly set it on the floor before waving his wand over it anf it quickly became the life size version. Harry the popped the lid of his trunk and pulled out shorts, a shirt, along with a set of black casual robes.

He then went to the shower and turned the water on as far as It could go and got in letting the steaming water untangle the knots in his shoulders. He stayed like that for a good half an hour before deciding it was time to get out.

'Time to face the music.' He thought with a sigh. Before leaving he grabbed his invisibility cloak and stuffed it in his robe pocket. 'You can never be too careful' he thought bitterly. When he made it down to the common room he was ushered to sit between Bill and Charlie.

'What about Ron and Hermione?' he asked himself with a worried expression on his face. When Bill saw that worried expression on Harry's face he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"We told Ron and Hermione that we're stealing you for the day." Bill stated

When they saw the confused look on Harry's face Charlie answered the unasked 'why?'

"We wanted to get to know our little brother better." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Yesterday, we realized that we don't know you very well; besides your thing to feel guilty whenever things go wrong and with you finding trouble where ever you go." Bill said with a smirk.

"I don't find trouble! Trouble finds me!" Harry said exasperatedly

"We know….We know." Charlie said with a laugh while putting his hands up in surrender.

"So why don't we go grab our brooms, go out to the Quidditch pitch and throw the quaffle around?" Bill suggested

"sure meet you guys at the Quidditch pitch!" Harry said running up to grab his broom; while whipping out his dad's cloak and throwing it over himself. Harry quietly made his way to the Quidditch pitch while making note that his feet didn't show. When he made it to the Quidditch pitch he took off, but not before shoving his cloak back in his pocket.

As soon as he took off it felt like he left all his worries on the ground. All the stress, all the worry, even the tiredness was gone. It was like he was a whole new person. There was no Boy-Who-Lived, no Man-Who-Conquered; there was just Harry. He felt as free as a phoenix. Harry felt like he could defeat Voldemort! Ha! He all ready did!

Harry was doing loops and dives all over the place. Not even noticing two certain big brothers joined him. Bill and Charlie watched in fascination while Harry dove into a dive and not pulling out of these dives till he was a few inches above the ground. It wasn't until they thought their hearts can't take it anymore that they called out to him.

"Hey Harry! Are you going to keep going or are you going to wait til we have heart failure?" Charlie called to Harry; who almost fell off his broom upon hearing Charlie's voice.

Harry dove over to them ; in which they almost jump off _their _brooms. Seeing this Harry got a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"And they say you have your mother's personality? But, you clearly have your father's, too!" Bill said putting a hand over his heart to make sure it didn't stop.

"Sorry. You okay Charlie?" Harry asked the mischievous yet to leave his eye's

"Give me a minute to restart my heart before I answer that." Charlie said with a grin; a hand over his heart also.

"Sorry." Harry said with an apologetic look on his face.

"There's nothing to apologize for, lil' bro. You scared me that's all." Charlie said flying over to Harry to give him a reassuring squeeze.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this quaffle flying!" Bill shouted and started flying towards the goal posts where Charlie was stationed.

"You're ON!" Harry yelled; zooming past bill knocking the quaffle out of bill's grip and into Harry's. Bill tried to get it back but a Nimbus 2001 can't beat a Firebolt. By the time Bill reached the goal post the quaffle was already flying through the hoops; with Harry doing a victory dance on his broom.

"I'll get you for that!" Bill hollered, trying to be sirius but, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. It's kept going like this for a while until Harry called out.

"Hey Charlie! I Bet you ten galleons that you can't get the snitch before me!" Harry yelled letting the snitch loose.

"You're on; little brother! Get ready to cough up those ten galleons! Charlie yelled flying away from the goal post. They let the snitch get lost and started to fly around the pith. Harry was near the south goal post and Charlie was in the center when he saw a small glint of gold near the north goal post. But, it looks like Harry wasn't the only one who saw it; Charlie was already taking off. Harry shot up into the sky till the stadium was a small dot. Harry then swooped into a dive; his chest pushed into the handle. He was going so fast that he was like what the muggles called a speeding bullet (Whatever that is?) or an arrow.

When he was about level with the tiny golden ball he pulled out of the dive with a sharp tug. He slowly reached his hand out but, in the corner of his eye he could see Charlie coming up.

Bill who was in the stands since it started, almost had a heart attack when he was Harry come out of nowhere in a dive looking like he was going to pummel into the ground.

Harry quickly got the snitch while sticking his tongue out at Charlie who was a few feet behind him.

Their little brother was once again doing a victory dance before flying over to Bill and landing.

"Cough it up, big bro!" Harry said joyously, once Charlie had landed

Said big brother handed over the ten galleons, mumbling something that sounded like he was cursing James on his Quidditch ability or it was something like never betting against the Boy-Who-Lived again. Harry went with the latter.

"I'll keep you on you, too. If you ever want to bet against me again." Harry stated with a smirk.

"How did you hear….Animagus!" Charlie yelled in surprise.

"Who, when….What?" Bill spluttered

"Remus" Harry stated calmly

"When?"

"After Sirius died."

"What?"

"I'm a multimagus. A phoenix, wolf, dog, and a mustang."

There was a steely silence for a while, until it was Charlie that gained his bearings.

"Can we see?" He asked in a raspy whisper; but Harry heard him just fine.

"What one do you want to see first?" he asked remembering the memory of finding his forms.

_Flashback_

"_You ready, cub?" Remus asked waiting to give Harry the queue to down the draft._

"_Not really." Harry said nervously; shifting from foot to foot._

"_You'll be fine, cub. Remember the draft lat for forty minutes giving you enough time to remember your form for future reference." Remus said comfortingly._

"_Okay let's do this." Harry said with a little ounce of courage._

"_Whenever you are ready, Harry." Remus stated calmly while backing up to get the mirror. _

_Harry gulped down the draft in one go. The was a light pop and where Harry stood there was now a brilliant midnight black mustang with a silver stripe of fur where Harry's scar was._

_By the look of the young stallion, he was around two years old with a black forelock that had light red streaks._

_Remus walked up slowly; putting the mirror down in front of the mustang. Moony then cautiously walked up to Harry and petted his mane; along with running appreciative hands down his front and back withers._

"_You're going to be magnificent when your fully grown, cub." Remus said in awe before snapping out of it."Okay now focas. Remember your face, body right down to your hooves." Remus said taking Harry's muzzle and directing the stallions head towards the mirror. Harry intently studied his form for the next 10 minutes; until there was another soft pop._

_There where the mustang was there was now a messy haired jet black dog with a strip of silver hair shaped like lighteningright between his eyes._

_Remus stod there stock still, not moving; surprised._

_Harry made a whining sound with his throat and pawed Remus' leg. Inisially it was suppose to knock Moony out of his shock, but insteadlike on instinct, Remus knelt down ans scratched the irratated dog between the ears. Harry being helpless to his doggy-like instincts started to tap his right hind leg in enjoyment and leaned in to the calloused hand. The other side, the human side, growled in frustration in which the dog ended up doing. Then Harry had a mischievous idea. The dog bunched his muscles and gave a playful growl before pouncing on the still dazed Remus. Moony flew backwards onto his back; knocking him out of his shock._

_"Harry! What was that- Sorry you can't talk." Remus said with an apologetic look. "OKay focas on this form,too." THe dog gave a snort before turning to the mirror; but something else caught his eye. It was following him everywhere he went! Harry growled in frustration and started to pursue the irratating thing. Remus was laughing so hard at the sight that he fell to the floor clutching his sides. _

_It was when Remus finally got control of himself did he decide it was time to put the poor dog out of his misery. Moony grabbed the teen by the scruff of the neck to stop him from chasing his tail. Harry gave him a thankful look, though his eyes were still spinning._

_Remus gave a throaty chuckle. "Now focas on this form too." and Harry did and just like last time ten minutes later there was a soft pop and where the dog was there was a black wolf cub like the other two a silver strip of fur in the middle of his forhead._

_Once agian Moony went into shock. The wolf cub yipped, growled, and pulled on Remus' robes until he got picked up; where he licked his honorary father's face. Which once a agian brought the man out of his shock._

_"Ewww...Harry! Did you have to do that?" wiping the slobber off with his free hand ( the other was still holding Harry). The wolf cub just rolled his emerald eyes and gave a wolfish grin towrad the man._

_"Of course you did. Now please focas." Still holding the wolf in his arms he turned towards the mirror so harry can study his form._

_Harry stared at his for tillhe got it down to the claw. Ten minutes later where the wolf cub was in Remus' arms was now a magnificent phoenix._

_The phoenix had black plummage with red and gold tips; along with bright emerald green eys that had a twinkle in them(remind you of anyone?)._

_"Wow Harry trust you to take the exotict route last." Remus said taking in the bueaty of the bird. The phoenix just cocked his head to the side in confusion. _

_"Of Course you don't know what you are." Remus said perching Harry on him forearm so he can look at his form in the mirror. The teen gave a squak in surprise and Moony gave a chuckle._

_"Now you know how I felt when I saw the rest of your forms." he said. Harry gave a low melodic note before he focased on his form._

_One minute before he was suppose to turn back, Remus gently set Harry on back on the floor. There was small pop and where the phoenix was was now Harry. "Is it possible to have all those forms?" Harry asked nerviously._

_"It is rare but not un heard of. Instead of being an animagus you're a multimagus." Remus said going into a Mild lecture mode._

_"What's a multimagus?"_

_"A multimagus us a wizard or witch that has more than one animal form. It usually happens when the wizard shows more that one personality trait that suits more than one animal. You for example have the wolf and dog for loyalty , bravery, and the wanting to teach not follow. The phoenix for what you have pulled through and the mustang shows strengeth ond bueaty."_

"Harry?...Harry!...**HARRY!**" came the voice that snapped him out of the flashback. There was suddenly a snapping sound, before a slap to the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Harry asked

"Sorry only way to make you snap out of it." said Bill, looking apologetic. "So what in do you want to see first?" Harry asked agian. Bill and Charlie shared a look before saying "Mustang" together.

"Okay" Harry flew to the ground before transforming

* * *

Me-'PHeew! That's got to be the longest chapter yet! I hope i makes up for how long i made you wait though!'

Sirius-'So she is having a little trouble coming up with ideas for the next chapter and needs your help!'

Me-'Yup if you guys come up with any idea's i want if you please to attach them to your reviews. Oh! And thank you guys for reviewing and those who put UnExpected comfort on your story alert!'

James- 'Reviews are always apperciated-'

Sirius-'-And we-'

James and Sirius-'Thank you reviewing! And staying with her for this long!'

Me- mumbles'Brain twins' 'I will hopefully have the next chpter up in a few weeks! Until next time!'


End file.
